Triángulo enfermizo
by Gellar
Summary: Femmslash Relato febril y obsceno de cómo las tres casas se integran. Hermione/Cho/Pansy.
1. Cho

CHO _por dahl_

Cho masticaba lentamente. Un zumbido molesto se empeñaba en taladrarle el tímpano izquierdo e introducirse como un martilleo constante y desagradable en su cabeza. No podía pensar.

– Marietta, por favor – dijo con una sonrisa tan plástica que se notaba a leguas que era falsa – me duele muchísimo la cabeza.

– Estás muy desagradable esta mañana, Cho – le replicó Marietta sin ocultar su desagrado.

Cho frunció la mirada y volvió a posarla en su cuenco de cereales.

Podrían tentarle con todo el oro de Gringotts pero jamás volvería la cabeza hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Y sin embargo…

Giró lentamente la cabeza, perdió la perspectiva de los copos de maíz flotando sobre la leche, alcanzó a ver la oreja derecha de Marietta, medio enterrada en su frondosa melena de rizos pesados, vio las baldosas del pasillo, una mata de pelo rubio platino y por fin alcanzó a ver a Pansy.

Aquel diablo de belleza inaudita al que lanzaría todas las maldiciones conocidas si tuviera la oportunidad. Allí estaba con su sonrisa sardónica y sus ademanes de aristócrata. Y la odiaba, como nunca antes había sido capaz de odiar.

Volvió a centrarse en sus copos de maíz, hasta que por fin, Marietta decidió que había acabado de atiborrarse a desayunar y pudieron abandonar el Gran Comedor.

Marietta sugirió recoger los libros en la torre de Ravenclaw y aprovechar la mañana de sábado para dejar listos los trabajos que tendrían que entregar el lunes. Por supuesto, y a pesar de las protestas de Cho, Marietta no quería oír hablar de quedarse en la sala común para hacer los deberes, a ella le gustaba hacerlo en la biblioteca, rodeada de gente, donde podía pasarse notitas con los chicos guapos de otras casas y, si la Señora Pince no les pillaba, podría dedicar algunos momentos de descanso del estudio, al noble arte del cotilleo.

Y en general, a Cho también le gustaba ese ambiente. Se sentía en toda su salsa en un lugar donde podía jugar con el coqueteo en la distancia, el intercambio de miradas, los susurros y las notas por debajo de la mesa.

Aquel había sido un gran entretenimiento. El más divertido, hasta que un día cualquiera, una mirada diferente se cruzó con la suya.

Ella siempre estaba allí. Bueno, no siempre, pero casi. Era una presencia tan habitual, que ni siquiera había reparado en ella. Como una estantería más, como un libro olvidado sobre la mesa. Y sin embargo, aquella Gryffindor de pelo enmarañado y porte autosuficiente, fue la única persona capaz de lograr que Cho bajara la mirada, por primera vez, ante alguien.

Y aquella mirada fue la primera de muchas. En la biblioteca, en los pasillos, en el claustro del ala oeste, en el Gran Comedor. Allá donde quiera que fuese Cho, estaba Hermione. Y cuando la Gryffindor no iba en su búsqueda, era Cho quien se las apañaba por enterarse de los posibles caminos que recorrería el nuevo objeto de su interés, para encontrarse con ella.

Y Cho, que tenía muchas virtudes, también tenía algún que otro defecto terrible, como su falta de paciencia. Así que después de varias semanas, decidió lanzarse a la aventura y dar el siguiente paso, en su ya acostumbrado sistema de ligoteo.

Por supuesto, no pensó que estuviera ligando o al menos, no quiso pensar demasiado en ello. Ya era bastante duro tener que reprocharse a sí misma los pensamientos que le cruzaban por la mente de cuando en cuando, sobre lo que podría pasar si aquella Gryffindor quisiera y Cho se dejara.

Le envió una nota.

Y recibió otra en su lugar.

Y de alguna manera extraña, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, las miradas y las notas sabían a poco y llegó el momento en el que Hermione quería y Cho estaba dispuesta a dejarse hacer.

Su primera vez. Su primer amor. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que Hermione le dio a beber era nuevo: sus besos líquidos, sus caricias que flotaban sobre su piel, la humedad del sexo, que una y otra vez lograban pillarla por sorpresa, como si algo tan excitante y tan misterioso no pudieran tener cabida en un solo cuerpo, que ella tenía la suerte de poseer.

Maldita Marietta, que no sabe tener la boca callada. Y tuvo que traerle aquella noticia que fue el principio de todos sus males.

– ¿A que no sabes el último cotilleo? – le dijo una tarde después de las clases con tono satisfecho.

Le dio un vuelco al corazón, pensando en que quizás Marietta sabía algo sobre los ratos libres que pasaba con Hermione. Pero Marietta estaba demasiado tranquila como para saber eso, y a Cho le encantaban los cotilleos.

Pero Marietta sí quería hablar de Hermione y de sus aventuras lésbicas. Pero, y ahí si que le dio un vuelco al corazón, no era con Cho con quién supuestamente se estaba liando, sino con la asquerosa, horrible, idiota y odiosa Pansy Parkinson.

Y los rumores se empezaron a extender. Decían las malas lenguas que la mejor amiga del niño-que-vivió no sólo se las entendía con Pansy, sino que, por lo visto, también tenía un rollito con una Ravenclaw que era mayor que ella. Y para colmo de males, las tenía engañadas a las dos.

Y Cho se encendía más y más a cada rumor que llegaba a oídos de Marietta y esta le contaba entre risas maliciosas, logrando que le dieran ganas de estrangularla.

Hermione ni siquiera lo negó.

– A mí me da igual lo que digan por ahí – le dijo como toda respuesta – es mi vida y la vivo como quiero.

Ea. ¡Su vida! ¡Cómo quiere! ¡Se supone que estaba con ella! ¿Saliendo? Cho ya no sabía que pensar.

Como consecuencia, su relación con Hermione empezó a enfriarse con la misma celeridad con la que había empezado todo y Cho cada vez estaba más enfadada, más frustrada y más proclive a la venganza.

Si a Hermione le importaran, claro, las medidas que Cho pudiera tomar ante tamaño ultraje.

Y eso era más de lo que Cho podía soportar. Porque había alguien a quien Cho amaba más que a Hermione y su maestría entre sábanas, porque Cho por encima de todas las cosas se quería a sí misma y su amor propio era encomiable y de sobra conocido por los círculos más exquisitos de Hogwarts.

Por mucho que le interesara seguir experimentando cosas en el armario de las escobas con aquella Gryffindor, sin lugar a dudas ninfómana, su orgullo le impedía mirarla siquiera. Pero seguía herido. Porque debía reconocer que Pansy era guapa. Estúpida, pero guapa. Y desde luego, tenía clase. Pero no era Cho.

Sus ojos rasgados eran más exóticos que los de Pansy. Su larga melena oscura más lustrosa, o eso le gustaba pensar, porque la verdad es que Pansy no se quedaba corta cuidando su aspecto. ¡Cho era más alta! Y eso marcaba una diferencia, o eso le gustaría pensar.

Algo debía tener Pansy, porque estaba como un tren en marcha, como el pan con chocolate, como un helado de vainilla en una tarde calurosa. Estaba francamente buena. Tanto que imponía. Pero… ¿Más que Cho? Eso Cho lo ponía en duda.

Así que debía ser otra cosa. Y ahí es cuando Cho comenzó a preocuparse. Porque quizás, solo quizás, había algo que hacía de Pansy una amante preferible. Algo que surgía de la comparativa donde podría salir perdiendo. Se esforzaba en dudarlo pero… joder, podría ser. Para el caso, Cho no había compartido cama antes con nadie. No tenía a quién preguntarle sobre su, no quería dudar de ello, increíble, exquisita, extraordinaria e inmejorable capacidad para las artes amatorias.

Y si Marietta…

Marietta le cruzaría la cara ante la simple insinuación. Y la verdad es que tampoco estaba tan rica como para que a Cho le mereciera la pena.

Necesitaba un plan de emergencias. ¿Y si….? ¡Claro! Haría una lista, alguna tendría que tener todos los atributos para pasar una noche de pasión desenfrenada con Cho y ser testigo de su maestría.

Claro que Cho no pensó que su plan hacía aguas, porque probablemente, la gran mayoría de esas chicas no tendría la más minima intención de montárselo con ella. No porque fuera Cho, sino porque era una chica. Y a la Ravenclaw, eso, en medio de su creciente indignación y su cegada ira, no se le había ocurrido.

Y ese plan mal elaborado, cosa que Cho acabó reconociendo, por muy mala fortuna demasiado tarde, dio lugar a más rumores. La sección más cotilla de Hogwarts se frotaba las manos con satisfacción. Cho Chang, la chica más popular de Ravenclaw, y si me apuras, de todo Hogwarts, le había tirado los tejos, con muy malas artes y peor éxito a otra Ravenclaw de séptimo, quién por supuesto, la había mandado a freír meigas, sin contemplación alguna.

La chica en cuestión era otra de las joyas preciadas de los Ravenclaw, muy conocida por su belleza. Y muchos se preguntaban si la propuesta de Chang, no había sido algún tipo de estrategia para librarse de competidores durante el resto del año y ya para siempre. Según decían, un tal Diggory, de Hufflepuff estaba muy, pero que muy empeñado en llevarse a alguna de las dos al huerto. Y Chang siempre iba a por todas, y todos, y todo.

A Cho, todo esto le llegó por boca de Marietta, como solía ser usual. Pero en esta ocasión, en lugar de una sonrisa satisfecha traía un afectado gesto de preocupación.

– Cho, ¿de verdad le has tirado los tejos a esa chica? – le preguntó con cierto tono de incredulidad que a Cho le pareció incluso divertido.

– A mí me da igual lo que digan por ahí – le dijo recordando las duras palabras de Hermione – es mi vida y la vivo como quiero.

Eso puso fin a la discusión y, a poco estuvo de poner fin también a la amistad. Menos mal que Marietta era muy sufrida y tenía mil veces paciencia con Cho, pues para el caso, Marietta tampoco era, precisamente, un angelito. Por eso mismo, continuó extendiendo el cotilleo como si no fuera su mejor amiga la protagonista. Que Marietta también amaba a algo por encima de Cho, y era el placer por hablar de lo ajeno.

Y mientras el colegio entero, o al menos los más cotillas, se complacían en orquestar grandes historias noveladas sobre amores lésbicos, don Juanes frustrados y líos de sábanas variados, Cho se partía la cabeza tratando de pensar en cuál sería la mejor forma de solucionar su problema. O sus problemas, porque tenía varios.

Necesitaba venganza, porque claramente Hermione no iba a salirse con la suya. Bueno, ya se había salido, pero ¡por Merlín! Que no fuera de rositas. Necesitaba también a una nueva amante que le curara su orgullo herido a base de alabanzas y ¡de nuevo por Merlín! Que la sacara de dudas. Porque si Hermione se había ido con otra, y eso Cho lo tenía muy claro ¡La otra podría estar muy buena, pero de ninguna manera más que Cho! Tenía que ser porque follaba mejor.

Si, hijas, sí, a Cho se le empezaban a acabar los eufemismos. Y también la paciencia.

O hacía algo pronto, o iba a estallar. Porque Cho Chang siempre debía salirse con la suya.

Y como ella era una Ravenclaw y, además, experta en confabular cosas. A su mente acudió, por fin, la que debía ser la idea de la temporada. ¿Qué digo de la temporada? ¡¡La idea del siglo!! La mejor idea que un alumno de Hogwarts habría considerado jamás. Y que Cho pensó con la misma facilidad con la que desabrocha un sujetador.

De hecho, se reprochó a sí misma el no haberlo pensado antes. Dando así lugar a que medio colegio tuviera más y más tonterías sobre las que especular. Tristemente, sobre su persona.

Le iba a robar a Hermione su nuevo ligue. Le tiraría los tejos a Pansy Parkinson hasta que esta no tuviera más remedio que claudicar y caer rendida a sus pies. Cosa inevitable, sin lugar a dudas. Y mataría a todos sus pájaros de un tiro.


	2. Pansy

PANSY _por Jycel_

A Pansy le estaba costando trabajo creer toda aquella situación. Pero no por ello dejaba de ser cierta. Cierta e inquietante, sin lugar a dudas.

Y todo por una asquerosa Gryffindor, que vale, no podía negarlo, echaba unos polvos de campeonato. Pero joder, ella no había buscado aquello, y ahora todo el colegio estaba enterado y todos los días le explotaba en la cara.

Lo peor de todo es que no podía poner fin a la historia, porque no podía, ni quería – dicho sea de paso – apartarse de las garras de aquella leona. Ese insaciable gusto por el sexo (que las dos compartían) no le dejaba tregua. Por mucho que lo intentara, no lograba desintoxicarse de sus besos, de sus manos por debajo de la falda que siempre intentaba llevar impoluta y que Hermione una y otra vez le arrugaba, de sus uñas clavándose en la espalda… Estaban viciadas la una a la otra.

Podían haberse acostado una vez, y si te he visto no me acuerdo, ése era el estilo de Pansy, lo sabían hasta en los confines del mundo. Pero de alguna manera, con la empollona sabelotodo se había quedado con ganas de más, y después de aquella primera vez había ido a buscarla una segunda, y una tercera, y… así de veces hasta que había perdido la cuenta.

Ella no tenía la culpa, porque Granger la buscaba, la buscaba mucho, y claro, la encontraba fácilmente. Nadie en el mundo podría haberse resistido ante tal huracán sexual. Todos los días se le insinuaba, todos los días le decía con la mirada que el día anterior no había tenido bastante, y que estaba esperándola para saciarse del todo.

Dado que Pansy era insaciable, aquello no parecía tener fin, al menos, no uno inmediato. Lejos de quedar hastiadas la una de la otra, lejos de aburrirse de manosear día tras día el mismo cuerpo, siempre querían más. Y eso era nuevo para Pansy, que siempre había sido el tipo de chica que jamás repetía una cita. "Coger y tirar", ése era su lema.

Tenía que poner fin a aquello, porque ella era Pansy Parkinson, una de las chicas más deseadas de todo el colegio, tanto por su herencia como por méritos propios. Y ahora, todo el colegio sabía que estaba liada con la empollona y sangre sucia de Hermione Granger. ¿Cómo había permitido dejarse llevar?

El caso era aún peor, para colmo de males, el que Pansy tuviera bastante y más que suficiente con la empollona, no era algo recíproco. Le habían llegado rumores, porque el colegio en aquellos tiempos era más un patio de vecinas que un colegio en sí, de que la Granger jugaba a dos bandas y se las estaba entendiendo con una Ravenclaw mayor que ellas.

De todo esto no sabía qué conclusión sacar, ¿merecía la sabelotodo su admiración por estar beneficiándose a una Ravenclaw al mismo tiempo que a ella? Por Merlín, se preguntaba de dónde sacaba el tiempo, pues seguía llevando todos sus trabajos de la escuela adelantados y se las ingeniaba para estar todo el día en la biblioteca. O por el contrario, ¿debería sentirse ofendida porque Granger no parecía tener bastante sólo con ella? Por Circe, también se preguntaba de dónde sacaba las ganas, pues Pansy estaba más que segura de lo inmejorable amante que era, y de que sus trucos sexuales eran muchos y variados, como para que Granger fuera por ahí visitando otras camas.

Y con camas, se refería a algo genérico, pues lo hacían donde les pillaba, y la verdad era que pocos rincones de Hogwarts quedaban ya sin mancillar. Eran insanas las ganas que se tenían.

La mente de Pansy andaba perdida en todos estos pensamientos, que no eran pocos, y todos envolvían a la asquerosa de pelo enredado (ya se lo haría pagar la próxima vez reteniéndole vilmente uno de tantos orgasmos), cuando advirtió que alguien la estaba observando desde lejos, y además muy descaradamente.

Estaba tan lejos que lo único que Pansy llegaba a adivinar era que quién no le quitaba ojo de encima era una chica, y que era Ravenclaw, a juzgar por los colores de su túnica.

No se iba a quedar con las ganas de saberlo, además así se despejaba un poco de los pensamientos que le estaban revolviendo el estómago. Decidida, se levantó y alejó del círculo en el que estaba sentada con otros Slytherins en la hierba de los terrenos que el colegio poseía. Escuchando una voz a sus espaldas:

– No te vayas, Pans, que ahora estábamos por meternos con esa repugnante sangre sucia con la que sales – le gritó el idiota de Draco, mientras el resto del grupillo se reía a coro.

Una oleada de furia recorrió el cuerpo de Pansy, pero antes de volverse a responder al cara pálida de Malfoy, ya había decidido que no merecía la pena descargar su ira con él, y toda relajada, se volvió, comprobando que todos los que estaban en los jardines del colegio en ese momento, estaban mirando en su dirección. _Genial, si están esperando que me achante o algo, que esperen sentados._

– Draco, amor, no salgo con ella, sólo follamos. Si eso despierta tus celos, es tu problema, pero te he dicho incontables veces que no me llames Pans, eso sólo te lo permito cuando estás avergonzado porque no se te levanta, picha floja. Y no es el caso ahora. Así que, recuerda, PANSY.

Todos los que habían puesto su mirada en ella, ahora miraban a Draco, partiéndose de la risa, y era éste, el que temblaba de furia. Y se moría de vergüenza, dicho sea de paso. A ver si aprendía a no reírse más de ella, ¿quién se pensaba que era?

Con la frente alta, siguió sobre sus pasos hacia aquella misteriosa Ravenclaw. Fuera quien fuese, si pensaba que podía mirar con ese descaro a Pansy Parkinson y quedarse tan ancha, iba lista. Si era tan osada como para observarla desde lejos, tendría que serlo también para decirle la razón de tanto escaneo curioso.

Pansy no daba crédito a lo que la cercanía de sus pasos le estaba revelando. La inaccesible, pija y remilgada de Cho Chang, lejos de sentirse abrumada, o al menos, ligeramente cohibida por ser el repentino objeto que tenía en mira la inigualable Parkinson; le aguantó la mirada. Es más, cuando ya estaban a dos metros, se permitió levantar las cejas, en un gesto que parecía decir: _¿qué se te ha perdido, Parkinson?_

­– ¿Qué se te ha perdido, Parkinson? – Increíble, se permitió el lujo de decírselo, de hablarle de aquella manera, a ella.

– Chang, parece que la que anda buscando algo eres tú. Yo estaba muy tranquilita en mi zona del jardín – le espetó Pansy, intentando averiguar las intenciones de la Ravenclaw, que podía ser muy lista, sí, pero ella era más astuta.

– No estarías tan tranquila si te has levantado de allí como si te echara chispas el culo. Hacía mí, he de añadir – ahí estaba la inteligencia del águila.

– No, lo que echaba chispas no era mi culo, sino tu mirada. Hacia mí, dicho sea de paso. – y ahí la astucia de la serpiente.

– Vale, te miraba. No tiene sentido negarlo. – admitió Cho.

Pansy comprobó que no lo admitió derrotada, como cabría esperarse, sino más bien, esperanzada. _¿De que podría tener esperanzas esta estirada?_ Sin darle tiempo a elucubrar una respuesta, la Ravenclaw volvió a hablar:

– Es que me estaba preguntando una cosa – esta vez, sí bajo la mirada, como avergonzada.

– ¿Te preguntabas cómo sacarte el palo? – le contestó Pansy, con sonrisa maléfica.

– ¿Qué palo, Parkinson?

– El que te tragaste. Pensé que te habías tragado uno de pequeña y por eso andabas tan estirada siempre – el golpe sibilino maestro.

– ¿Y quieres sacármelo tú? Así que es por eso que has venido hasta aquí como si escaparas de un incendio.

– Pues mira, Chang, ahora que lo dices, igual tengo que apagar algún fuego por aquí – dijo Pansy, señalando el cuerpo de Cho, descaradamente - ¿Y bien, me vas a decir qué te estabas preguntado?

– Cuidado, serpiente, que te puedes quemar.

Aquel jueguecito de palabras estaba poniendo a punto a las dos. Aunque nunca lo admitirían abiertamente, siempre se habían tenido un respeto que tenía su punto inicial en la admiración, porque las dos eran unas bellezas, y además, inteligentes, sarcásticas. Pansy tenía ese punto malicioso que tanto le ponía a Cho. Y Cho tenía ese punto de perfeccionismo remilgado, siempre tan correcta, que volvía loca a Pansy. Y allí estaban ahora, una contra la otra, aguantándose las ganas de arrancarse la ropa en medio de los jardines de Hogwarts.

– Es que tengo una curiosidad insana por saber qué tienes tú que yo no tenga. Quiero decir, ¿qué coño le das a Hermione para volverla tan loca? – ya estaba. Lo había dicho, sin anestesia ni nada. Después de todo, era Pansy con quien estaba hablando, con ella podía decir las cosas con franqueza, sin adornos ni florituras. Esa era también otra de las cosas por las que admiraba a la Slytherin, podías hablar con ella de cualquier cosa, sin que se sintiera ofendida por el modo en el que lo decías.

–Vaya, vaya, no te andas por las ramas. Bien, ésa es la clase de pregunta que no se responde con palabras, sino con hechos. ¿Qué me dices, Chang? ¿Quieres que te lo explique o quieres comprobarlo? – le preguntó poniendo una de sus voces de conquistadora nata.

– Comprobarlo, sin lugar a dudas – le respondió Cho, lo más asertiva posible.

– Buena respuesta. Bien, hoy es domingo. Dado que Granger no está contigo, estará en la biblioteca, así que allí no podemos ir – el cerebro de Pansy iba a mil por hora cuando se trataba de estrategias para echar un polvo – A ninguna de las salas comunes, porque evidentemente estarán abarrotadas. A mi cuarto no puedes entrar, porque Millicent ha conjurado una especie de alarma que gritaría tu nombre seguido de INTRUSA que se escucharía en kilómetros a la redonda. Nos queda la torre de Astronomía y la lechucería.

– ¿Has perdido la cabeza? Puede que tú, serpiente, puedas restregarte en el suelo de la lechucería, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo entre caquitas de lechuza frías – le advirtió Cho, muy seriamente, pues no estaba por la labor de acabar de un plumazo, y por culpa de esa engreída Slytherin, con su impoluta reputación. Eran ya muchos años de túnicas inmaculadamente planchadas.

– Que sea la torre de Astronomía entonces. Subo yo primero. Esperas diez minutos y subes, no querrás que todo el mundo sospeche – y cuando ya se estaba alejando, se volvió y añadió – Y no te impacientes. Te aseguro que la espera vale la pena – y esta vez sí, se alejó con una sonrisa muy pícara.

Y Cho no le hizo esperar demasiado. Diez minutos, ni uno más ni uno menos.

Aquello fue un momento de esos que si llegan a tener público se hubiera convertido en leyenda. Solo faltó un atronador aplauso al final de la jugada. Pero no nos adelantemos.

Pansy estaba sentada en el asiento del profesor, con los pies sobre la mesa y jugando despreocupadamente con su varita, cuando Cho apareció por la puerta. La Ravenclaw pareció dudar unos minutos bajo el marco de la puerta. Tomó aire y pareció recordar el motivo por el que había acudido allí, porque lo siguiente que supo Pansy es que tenía sobre sus rodillas a una belleza oriental que se desnudaba rauda y sin ayuda, mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Pansy pensó que le faltaban manos para tratar de dominar a tal explosión de mujer. Y es que no había nada que disparara más las alarmas de la Slytherin, que le miraran directamente a los ojos mientras le ofrecían sexo y se desnudaban para ella.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más, porque Cho agarró su corbata y tiró de ella hasta hacer que la cabeza de Pansy se hundiera entre sus pechos. Y la Slytherin tampoco quiso perder mucho tiempo en preliminares, desde luego Cho no tenía interés en ello y para el caso, ya sabían las dos a qué habían subido allí.

Chupó, lamió y mordió aquel generoso pecho, e intentó reptar por su cuello para atrapar también su boca. Mientras Cho, libre ya de toda ropa, se deshacía de su corbata y le arrancaba la camisa sin miramientos.

Pansy le puso la mano sobre la nuca y la acercó hacia sí, acertó a morder su barbilla, a pesar de las reticencias de Cho, y con un poco más de ímpetu logró lamerle los labios. Se estaba excitando cada vez más, montándoselo con aquella Ravenclaw indomable. Era como una lucha de titanes en la que ambas querían mandar y las dos tenían que ser obedecidas.

No había órdenes, ninguna palabra. Solo un sutil forcejeo que las iba calentando cada vez más. Hasta que Pansy se cansó de de tanta parafernalia. Y separó sus piernas obligando a Cho a hacer lo mismo, pues la tenía sentada encima.

Bajó su mano para acariciar sus piernas y abrirlas un poco más. Recorrió con los dedos la cara interior de sus muslos. Cho miraba al mismo sitio donde ella empezaba a perder sus dedos y pronto, trató de imitarla buscando con los suyos el sexo de Pansy.

No se besaron mientras se tocaban. Solo lo hacían, tratando de arrimarse la una a la otra lo más que podían y se gemían al oído con un ansia insoportable.

Pansy fue la primera en sucumbir a las caricias y ahogó su orgasmo con un gemido hondo, que aceleró el que Cho llevaba minutos tratando de contener.

Con la respiración aún agitada, Cho, haciendo un inconmensurable esfuerzo, logró levantar la cabeza y mirar a Pansy a la cara.

– Joder – dijo sin recatarse ni un poco – Ahora ya lo entiendo.

– Y yo también – le respondió Pansy jadeando, con cara de sorpresa.


	3. Hermione

HERMIONE _por Gellar_

Por Merlín, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Cho estaba súper rara con ella, como evitándola, siempre pensativa. Podía ver en sus ojos que estaba urdiendo un plan, pero no tenía ni idea de por dónde iba a salir la Ravenclaw. Recapacitando, parecía ser que la respuesta que le dio tonta hacía unos días antes, cuando Cho le preguntó por los rumores que corrían sobre ella y Pansy Parkinson, le había dolido a Chang más de lo que ella calculó en un principio. Pero leches, no estaban saliendo, no tenía que darle explicaciones sobre a quién se pencaba o se dejaba de pencar.

Hermione sabía en su interior que quería a Cho, pese a que ésta fuera tan estirada, pero había algo que no encajaba. Y en el hueco de ése algo se había colado la Parkinson, como una serpiente, enroscándose en sus piernas, subiendo por sus muslos, metiéndose dentro de ella. Un día, mirándola en la biblioteca, sintió la sexualidad imparable de Pansy arrebatando sus mejillas, cuando la Slytherin la sostuvo la mirada y le deletreó en silencio "sangre sucia". Seguramente había sido la forma de sus labios, o el empeño que puso en cada letra, pero en ese momento Hermione Granger había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de arrancarle la ropa y enseñarle lo sucia que podía llegar a ser en esa misma mesa.

Y Pansy le había dejado demostrárselo unos minutos más tarde en un aula vacía. Desde que sintió a la serpiente siseando en su oído había querido más y más.

No estaba engañando a Cho, porque no tenían ningún acuerdo al respecto, es que Pansy la intoxicaba y no podía aguantar el mono de no tener un encuentro con ella de vez en cuando, cada vez más desesperados, cada vez más necesitados.

Y ahí estaban un par de camisas, una minifalda, cuatro pares de medias y una corbata destrozadas para demostrarlo.

Qué iba a hacer ella si Parkinson estaba muy buena y ella estaba con ganas de experimentar. De experimentar en colchones raídos detrás de retratos, en aulas vacías, en salas comunes, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, a la orilla del lago, en la torre de Astronomía o en la lechucería (qué mal salían las cacas de lechuza de la capa). Mala, se estaba poniendo mala sólo de pensarlo.

Pero esa mañana se había cruzado con Pansy y en vez de alguna mirada sucia o gesto obsceno, la Slytherin se había reído con suficiencia. ¿Sabía ella algo que Hermione no? ¿Por qué la seguía poniendo aunque hiciera esas cosas?

La clase de Pociones con Snape fue peor que hacerse las ingles brasileñas con cera y Hermione sólo tenía ganas de liberarse un poco. Quizá Cho estuviera más receptiva aquel día y pudieran retomar un poco la relación, que parecía haberse enfriado un poco desde que Chang se entero de lo suyo con la Parkinson.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando salió de las mazmorras de los Slytherin y se encontró a una sonriente Cho Chang esperándola al pie de las escaleras. Qué alivio, parecía que su no-novia estaba de buen humor.

La Ravenclaw se acercó hacia ella meneando las caderas de una forma que hacía que a Hermione le entrara un hambre horrible y cuando estuvo a su altura acercó los labios a su oído de una manera casi obscena.

—A media noche te quiero ver en la torre de Astronomía y más te vale llevar el uniforme puesto, porque te lo voy a arrancar a bocados.

Y con esa frase lapidaria se marchó, dejando a Hermione en los mundos de Yupi, con la mandíbula soldada al suelo. Habría imaginado esa frase en los labios de la pervertida de Pansy, ¿pero en los de su remilgada Ravenclaw? Ni en un millón de años. Si Cho estaba decidida a reconquistarla no iba por mal camino, no.

Iba a hacer los deberes aquella tarde Rita la cantaora. Hermione se dejó todo preparado para el día siguiente y se metió en una ducha fría para paliar la impaciencia.

Cuando ya sólo faltaban 10 minutos, Granger terminaba de ajustarse la corbata frente al espejo del baño de prefectos, tenía que estar perfectamente colocada o no podría concentrarse en nada más. Claro, que con los calores poco sanos que le subían a tan poco tiempo de encontrarse con Cho, era complicado llevar la camisa, la corbata, el jersey y la capa y no irse asando cual pollo, pero los deseos de la asiática eran muy precisos y ella no se los iba a negar.

Hora de irse. Se echó unasgotas de perfume detrás de las orejas, en las muñecas, y tras mirar hacia los lados disimuladamente, se abrió la minifalda para echarse un poco en el pubis.

De camino a la torre, pensó un momento en Pansy Parkinson y se sintió un pelín culpable. ¿Cómo podía ese proyecto de mortífaga tenerla tan dominada? ¿Era sólo porque follaba como el mismísimo diablo o había algo más? Si hubiera estado hechizada ya se habría dado cuenta, y habría sido infinitamente más fácil, pero es que una parte de la bruja más brillante de su promoción quería ser castigada. Y Pansy era un veneno de efecto lento. Pansy la trataba mal, la hacía sentir inferior. Para Parkinson no era la súper mega listísima Hermione lo-sé-todo-pregúnteme-a-mí Granger, era la otra mitad de una masa sudorosa y ardiente, la consideraba un objeto de uso ilimitado y la Gryffindor tenía que reconocer que eso tenía su encanto.

Y también tenía clarísimo que una parte de la Parkinson disfrutaba trabajándose a una sangre sucia. Es lo que tienen las damas de alta alcurnia, que pueden llegar a ser las más guarras. Y Hermione no tenía ningún reparo al respecto. Se había cansado de ser la prefecta perfecta, la eterna enamorada del atontado de Ron Weasley, desde que probó a las mujeres se sentía libre, se sentía la más leona. Y por las bragas de Circe, ¡que le quitasen lo bailao!

Unos peldaños más y llegaría a Cho. Se la imaginaba de mil maneras, vestida sólo con la minifalda y la corbata, tumbada desnuda encima de la capa, con el uniforme de quidditch, mordiendo delicadamente su varita, con el camisón blanco ése de encaje pecaminoso que sólo le había dejado ver una vez.

Pero aún así, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró algo que la sorprendió más.

¡Ahí no estaba ni Merlín!

Estaba sola. Quizá había llegado pronto, pero el reloj de la torre marcaba las doce en punto. Lógico y normal, Hermione siempre llegaba puntual. Bueno, siempre podía esperar, era menos divertido, pero qué alternativa tenía, así que se fue al centro del cuartucho y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Entonces fue cuando la puerta se cerró sola.

¿Sola? No.

Era Cho, cerrando la puerta con sensualidad, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, pero había otro par de ojos que también la miraban desde allí. La mismísima Pansy Parkinson la miraba divertida, leyendo su reacción. Y Hermione sabía que tenía que estar disfrutando porque a la Gryffindor se le acababa de dislocar la mandíbula como mínimo.

A los leones no les gustaban las encerronas, así que Hermione se levantó de un salto.

—Yo… —empezó a decir.

—Tú —ordenó Pansy sentándola de nuevo en el sillón —. Te callas, que estás más guapa, Granger.

—Sólo disfruta del espectáculo, Hermione —ronroneó Cho poniéndose a la altura de la serpiente.

Y entonces empezaron a besarse entre ellas, y Hermione ya no sabía ni cómo reaccionar. Tenía los ojos más abiertos que Hedwig y tenía la seguridad de que de un momento a otro se iba poner a sangrar por la nariz. Sí, moriría de una orgásmico aneurisma viendo como sus dos objetos de deseo entrelazaban lenguas. Se separaron con una sonrisa malévola.

Cho se sentó encima de ella y Pansy rodeó el sillón por detrás. Ambas llevaban los uniformes de sus respectivas casas.

—¿Qué te parece, Granger? —siseó Pansy en su oreja —. Parece que al final las tres casas principales de este castillo ruinoso van a integrarse.

Chang le desataba la corbata y la tiraba a algún rincón de la torre mientras sentía las hábiles manos de la Slytherin desabrochándole los tres primeros botones de la camisa y metiéndose en su escote.

Estaba soñando. Estaba soñando. Estaba soñando. De un momento a otro un ronquido de Lavender Brown la iba a sacar del Olimpo y a separarla de esas dos diosas.

La Ravenclaw había decidido que se dedicaría a la parte de abajo y se puso de rodillas enfrente de Hermione para separarle las piernas. Parkinson no perdía el tiempo y le había quitado el jersey a Granger, que no podía hacer otra cosa que agarrarse a los brazos del sillón con fuerza para controlarse. Quizá el aneurisma no llegara, la mataría antes un infarto de miocardio.

Notó que las medias bajaban y en un acto reflejo levanto el culo del asiento, lo que Cho aprovechó para sacar también sus braguitas. ¿Por qué ella estaba casi desnuda y las otras dos chicas estaban impecablemente vestidas? Qué injusticia. Pero no pudo quejarse porque Pansy se había deshecho también de su camisa.

Entonces las dos chicas pararon de acariciarla y se pusieron enfrente de nuevo.

—Mientras te libras de lo que te queda, Granger, puedes disfrutar del espectáculo —dijo Pansy empezando a abrirle la corbata a Cho.

Se desnudaban la una a la otra, tirándole la ropa a Hermione, que había tardado aproximadamente dos minutos en mandar su minifalda a hacer gárgaras. El tanga de Cho estuvo a punto de colarse en su boca, de lo abierta que la tenía.

Ya estaban desnudas y se acariciaban sin dejar de mirar a la Gryffindor, que pensaba que no podía soportarlo más. Pero sí, había más, y mejor, Cada una de las chicas subió por una de sus piernas, besándola, lamiéndola, mordiéndola. Y cada una se hizo con uno de sus pechos.

Dos estilos, dos sensaciones, el doble de placer para Hermione. Tenía que haber hecho algo muy bueno en su anterior vida para tener esto de recompensa.

Y justo cuando las manos de las dos bajaban a la entrepierna de la Gryffindor se juntaron en su pubis y ellas se levantaron con las manos entrelazadas.

—Ahora, Hermione, es cuando eliges —dijo Cho riéndose.

Pansy directamente no pudo contener una serie de carcajadas malignas. La cara de Hermione era un poema y tardó varios minutos en poder articular palabra. Probó a tragar saliva y entonces se dio cuenta de que había recuperado la capacidad de elaborar frases con un mínimo de significado.

—¿Que hago qué? —logró decir.

—Que eliges, Granger. A una de nosotras. —aclaró Pansy señalándose a ella misma y a Cho.

—Estás jugando con nosotras y aunque nosotras te lo permitamos, estamos un poco hartas de ser tus esclavas. Cuando me quieres a mí, me tienes a mí y cuando quieres a Pansy, la tienes a ella. No es justo para nosotras Hermione —explicó la Ravenclaw diseccionando la realidad al más puro estilo de su casa.

—¿Justo? —Hermione no podía hacer mucho más que repetir lo último que oía.

—Sí, justo, sangre sucia, que no estás atenta. —le espetó Parkinson con desdén —. Nos tienes hasta las narices, así que eliges aquí y ahora.

Iban completamente en serio. Hermione miró a una y a otra como si de un partido de tenis se tratara mientras no dejaba de parpadear. Era incapaz de decidirse. Se sentía como Ron Weasley en Honeydukes.

—No, no puedo decidirme —admitió negando con la cabeza.

—Entonces lo haremos nosotras por ti, Hermione —le advirtió Cho muy seria.

Hermione siguió sin reaccionar y la pareja que tenía delante dictó sentencia.

—Yo me quedo con la asiática —dijo Pansy con una sonrisa pícara.

—Y yo con la serpiente —terció Chang.

—Y tú, Gryffindor de pacotilla, nos sobras, porque aquí mi compañera y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver —terminó la serpiente con desprecio.

Entre las dos recogieron toda la ropa de Hermione y se la pusieron entre los brazos. Luego la escoltaron hasta la puerta, se despidieron de ella agitando las manos cómicamente y le cerraron la puerta en las narices, dejando a Hermione mirando la gran puerta de roble, desnuda y estupefacta.

La prefecta se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras en shock.

—Menudo par de zorras locas —musitó mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio.

Mientras se terminaba de ajustar la corbata sentada en un sillón de la Sala Común y se alisaba la falda, vio a Ginny bajando las escaleras con cara de sueño y se le iluminó la cara.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde, Hermione? —bostezó la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a ella.

—No puedo dormir, ¿te apetece hacerme compañía? —dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

—Llevaba un tiempo preguntándome cuándo ibas a pedírmelo —contestó Ginny sentándose encima de ella.

FIN


End file.
